All Dressed Up and No Place To Go
by MisterCam8213
Summary: This story is based on the story arc in "Descendants: Wicked World" on YouTube. Mal, after years of struggling to be good, starts to become her old wicked self e is alienated from her friends and classmates until it is discovered that she is being controlled by a talisman. My story is an alternate reality where her classmates take decisive action against Mal's deeds.


All Dressed Up and No Place To Go

A "Descendants" fanfic

 _This story is based on the story arc in "Descendants: Wicked World" on Youtube. Mal, after years of struggling to be good, starts to become her old wicked self again. Whenever she sabotages a performance, or does something nasty, her eyes turn bright green. She is alienated from her friends and classmates until it is discovered that she is being controlled by a talisman, wielded by another sinister student. My story is an alternate reality where her classmates take decisive action against Mal's deeds._

Mal and Evie walked down the Aurodon Prep corridor, towards their bedroom.

Mal was clad in her dark purple and lime green leather jacket, purple jeans, and black leather boots. On her wrist was a leather spike bracelet. Evie was wearing a white t-shirt that she had decorated with a ruby red heart with a gold crown atop. She wore a blue frilly leather skirt and blue pantyhose.

Upon entering their room, they were surprised to see Audrey, Jane, and Lonnie. They each looked a bit nervous, but although Audrey shone with its usual contempt, an underlying sinister look was also present. Her hands were on her hips as she pursed her lips.

"It's rude to enter a girl's room uninvited," Mal said flatly as she threw her back pack onto her bed.

"I agree with Mal," said Evie, standing off to the side. Jane would not meet her eyes.

"What do you want?" Mal asked, mimicking Audrey's stance.

"What do I _want_?" she asked with a sharp tone, "What I _want_ is for this _Jewel-bilee_ to go absolutely, positively perfect, but it's obvious that it can't be done with YOU around."

"Hey, don't look at me," Mal said defensively, "I was mesmerized by the stone! I didn't mean to ruin your plans."

"Stop with the excuses, Mal! You've been jealous of us ever since you found out that you couldn't attend. Once a VK, always a VK," said Audrey.

Mal was furious. She turned to Jane and Lonnie, flustered at their lack of emotion and inaction to jump to Mal's defense. Had they not been friends all school year?

"Don't any of you have your own opinions on the matter? Are you just Audrey's helpful little mice today?"

Jane shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

"You _have_ been acting strange, and I don't think blaming it on any stone is going to undo your damage," Lonnie said at last.

"Fine!" shrieked Mal, "I won't go! I hope you have a good _time_."

"Actually…" started Jane.

In a flash, Jane and Lonnie grabbed Evie and Mal by the shoulders and thrust them up against the wall. The girls used one arm to hold them and the other to bind their hands behind their backs. Mal struggled violently against her bullies.

"Sorry, girls, but we can't have you ruining the _Jewel-bilee_." Audrey said, authoritatively.

"But-" started Mal before Audrey pulled a crimson red rubber ball gag through her mouth and buckled it behind her head. Mal gagged and spit, trying to push out the foreign ball with her tongue. This wasn't spur of the moment! This wasn't just a sock shoved in her mouth, or a bandana. This was a ball gag- made and brought with only one purpose: to silence an enemy. Audrey had been planning this for a while! Wherever did she get such a thing? These instruments of suffering were common on the isle of the lost, but Mal had hoped that the good people of Auradon were above such cruelty.

" _Don't_ interrupt me. I'm sorry it has to be this way," Audrey said sardonically, "But we can't have you using any spells."

Audrey turned to Evie, who looked frightfully worried.

"I'm especially sorry about this, Evie, but I can't have you helping your little girlfriend."

Audrey turned her attention to Evie and pulled a navy-blue rubber ball gag through her luscious pink lips. She gagged and sputtered, shaking her head instinctively. Tears welled up in Evie's eyes, while Mal's green eyes burned in anger. The only thing preventing them from pulling off their gags were the bullies keeping their arms pinned behind their backs.

Evie and Mal were defenseless as they stood bound and gagged in the center of the room.

"Not to add insult to injury, but I'm afraid we'll have to search you, too." Audrey said with her arms crossed.

"Mmmph!" Mal shot through her gag. She struggled, but Lonnie was holding her tightly. Evie closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Don't you think that's going a bit far?" asked Jane.

"If I want your opinion, I'll beat it out of you," said Audrey, coldly. "Now, search them. I'm sure these degenerates have a knife on them.

Audrey did a quick pat down of each girl, feeling up the ankles, thighs, and stomach. Mal squirmed in defiance.

"Not a thing, Audrey," said Lonnie at last.

"I don't believe you. _Strip them,_ " demanded Audrey.

Evie grew red in the cheeks while Mal spat curses at Audrey, drool dripping from the bottom of the gag.

Jane unbuttoned Mal's jeans and gave a quick yank, revealing white cotton panties. Mal's legs were pale white against the material. With a snip of a pair of scissors and a pull, Jane pulled Mal's t-shirt apart revealing a white cotton bra. Mal's face turned beet-red as she threw kicks in Audrey's direction. Audrey grinned an evil smile.

"Okay, Mal's clean. Now for the _princess_."

Evie began to cry sorrowful tears as Lonnie gave her pants a similar treatment, revealing an extreme cut of black lacy panties. Upon having her shirt ripped apart, she had a matching black lacy bra.

"If we spend any more time on these two, we'll miss the _Jewel-bilee_ ," said Audrey as she forcefully handcuffed Mal's wrists together and proceeded to do the same to Evie. "Toss them into the closet and let's get a move on," barked Audrey. Audrey forced around Mal and drew uncomfortably close to her. She grabbed Mal's gagged face with one hand. "You're lucky I'm out of time now. Bad girls deserve a much harsher treatment. If you step out of line again, you'll see what I mean. It's no use telling anyone about your punishment tonight. No one will believe a VK." Audrey nodded to Jane and Lonnie.

Jane and Lonnie looked sorrowful as she led both scantily clad girls to the closet.

"I'm so, so sorry…" Jane whispered, suppressing a sniffle as she gently pushed both girls in and closed the door. The last image she saw of them was of two distraught girls, half naked and betrayed, descending into the dark.

Mal and Evie both hoped things would be different in Auradon. They had endured such cruelty all their lives. Surely this can't be how things are forever? They had the rest of the night to ponder this, through the pain in their jaws and the discomfort under their shackles.


End file.
